


You, Plus Me Is....

by ADojo, REDEADED



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Is bad Pearl an official character?, Suggestive, Ulterior Motives, Uncertainty, future smut, in the moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Pearl finds the blonde next to her pretty cute yet being the bad girl she is would rather not get tied down. What happens when the blonde's room mate finds out about Pearl and what she wants from her? Will this blue haired woman show the anger hidden within her? Will the blonde give in to Pearl's wishes? What is up with that large hulking woman watching Pearl everytime she speaks to the blonde?Read to find out!





	1. An Odd Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I wrote I Am To Blame I had this idea in my head and honestly I feel as if Dojo is one of the best qualified people to help me out with it! We hope you enjoy our tale of sadness, romance, and anger!

It wasn't obvious to Peridot but apparently Pearl had a thing for her. The short blonde had just thought of it as competitive staring yet Pearl always wore a smile upon her face behind the collar of her jacket. _What’s her deal? Does she have to be top of the class and the best at pacing her blinks_? Peridot chose to ignore her for two days finally noticing her stares turning into glares of planning, unless Peridot was just getting ahead of herself. As the blonde finished jotting down the last of her notes she notice Pearl toss her a note before leaving the class room.

 _'Lunch at the big donut?_ ' Fancily written with plenty of swirls in her writing.

Peridot looked down the hall not catching sight of the older woman but she had to head to class anyway. What could she want now? Walking through the halls she continued to ponder on the note until she bumped into her roommate Lapis.

"I'm sorry Lapis! I must've gotten too deep in my thinking-" Peridot began mumbling out to only have Lapis put a finger on the blonde's lips with a smirk. Lapis’ hair held a dark blue that ran into a raven like black flawlessly.

"Easy their brains for days, its fine." Lapis smiled and patted the blonde's back before helping her pick up her notes and books that had fallen out of her grasp. "Did Ms. Frohaun have that bad of a class today?"

“Yeah sure…” Peridot scoffed with an eye roll getting a giggle from the bluenette. Peridot loved being able to make Lapis laugh, she melted whenever she got a good snort laugh out of her but those were rare occasions and she would always treasure them. She couldn’t help but smile back at her roommates’ giggles, receiving a brief glance back.

 "Well you seem fine now Peri, have a good day!" Lapis quickly hugged the blonde tightly before waving her off and heading to her swim class. Peridot would occasionally attend her swim meets to show moral support even though it seemed Lapis never needed any, the bluenette would always thank the blonde with a meal that night.

Peridot shook herself awake from the thought and quickened her pace towards class. The day went by at a smooth pace allowing for Peridot to put away her things before heading over to meet Pearl. Looking at the sandy beach kept her grounded as the cool sea wind blew upon her face making her shiver slightly. Nearing her destination Peridot looked over and waved to a now grinning Pearl. Walking in silently the blonde was able to shed her coat taking her seat happily

"Is there something you need from me Pearl?" Peridot questioned only to see the peach haired woman raise a hand taking the drinks from the counter clerk's hands, handing her a tip before handing one over to Peridot. The air felt odd as if something was amiss and the blonde just couldn’t put her finger on the kindness Pearl emitted.

"Try it," Pearl quickly insisted with a sly smile. Looking down at the cup it took a moment for her to gain the courage to drink it.  Taking a quick sip Peridot let out a hum of joy as the delicious drink flowed down her throat. Letting her face settle in a soft smile she began having her eyes lift back to the strawberry blonde. "Glad to see you like it, can I have your phone number?" Peridot felt her back stiffen when those words hit her ears.

"Excuse me?!" Peridot couldn’t help but nearly shout those words at the jacketed girl. Even with her loud words piercing the air Pearl didn’t waver. A consistent stare with a subtle smile.

"Your phone number. I would like to talk to you more and flirt more often, seeing as my stares are having no effect on you." Peridot's face flushed bright red as Pearl explained herself. _When in the hell did she start to have feelings for me, I mean seriously of all people?!_ "I would like to remain friends do not misunderstand me, but if we could become closer that would still benefit me." Pearl smiled and slowly moved her hand forward to place it on top of Peridot's. The blonde stiffened and pulled her hand back for a moment, only easing her tension down when Pearl pulled back and her smile faltered. "Do you not wish to speak to me?"

Pearl looked hurt and for some reason that stained Peridot’s mind more than she thought seeing her ‘rival’ in such a way would. "It's not that." Peridot mumbled placing her hands in her lap. "I'm just now processing that you see me in a longing way. Why?" Peridot began starring down at the table in confusion, quickly pacing her fingers around each other.

"Does it matter? Could I not have just decided one day that I fancied you?" Pearl calmly stated letting the words settle into the air.

"It doesn't make sense. I need it to make sense." Peridot desperately urged forward, letting her eyes open wide as she looked up.

"Then let's talk." Pearl offered pushing her hand forward once more, except this time with her cell phone open. "I promise not to be rude." Peridot held the older woman's gaze for some time before sighing and slowly placing her phone number in Pearl's phone. "Thank you Peridot, I promise to respect your boundaries." Pearl took another chance and slowly laced their fingers together. Peridot felt a small shiver run down her mind before she silently followed behind the peach haired woman's movements.

"No suggestive or weird messages please, or I will block you." Pearl used her free hand to cross her heart and giggled earning a small smile from Peridot. She felt as even in these moments her mind was guarded and a bit more than confused at the situation.

"You have a beautiful smile you know that?" Pearl lightly spoke, Peridot blushed more squeezing Pearl's hand in her own. Feeling the warmth slowly envelope the soft and stable embrace. Pearl's smile fell as she stood up with a sigh before she continued.

“Forgive me but I have some matters to attend to." Pearl walked around and gently rubbed the blonde's shoulders with a small smile. "I'll text you tonight, have a great evening." Peridot watched the woman leave with a swing of her hips and the wiggle of her fingers as she held up the purse on her other shoulder. Pearl caught Peridot watching and shot her a wink continuing to sway her hips making the blonde brighten up more red than before. Pearl had so much confidence in each of her steps and hell it was intoxicating to watch.

What a way to end a school day no?


	2. Possible Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot watch a show together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to slightly make Lapis a bit more 'adventurous' then I had originally intended but I think it will come out better in the end! Enjoy some Lapidot!

Peridot locked the front door behind her as she walked into the apartment she shared with her friend Lapis. Pumpkin their dog ran over and leaped up, pawing the blonde's knees with a smile and her tongue hanging out. Peridot leaned forward petting the dog lovingly, quick little brushes through its’ soft coat of fur.

 Heading over to the shower to clean herself off from today's coating of gross. Quickly closing the door before Pumpkin’s snout could follow. Once the dog could no longer chase after Peridot’s ankles it turned back towards the living room. Waiting atop the grey couch with closed eyes.

Minutes later Lapis appeared and was happily jumped upon as Pumpkin launched herself from the couch into the bluenette's hands. Acting as if Pumpkin had never received attention by how happy she looked. Pumpkin had a bright orange and white coat with long silky fur.

"Hey baby, I missed you!" Lapis pampered her pet with kisses and hugs before placing her back on the ground. Walking off to the kitchen she opened the cabinet containing dog's treats. "You looking for these?" Lapis cooed towards the dog as if it was her very own child, a mixed voice that sounded silly and ever so sarcastic.

The dog barked happily which signaled Peridot to not walk out without a towel wrapped around her this time. She'd never forget the day Lapis practically saw everything until the blonde jumped back behind the door and grabbed the nearest towel in sight. Every so often Lapis would tease her about it but hardly would she ever think of it.

Tossing a treat into the air it brought a smile upon Lapis' lips to see Pumpkin catch it with ease along with the next two before Lapis put away the treat bag. It’d been a couple years but the dog still looked as if it could be a puppy and to Lapis it always would be. Feeling a bit light on her feet Lapis had a bounce in her step as she went over to the couch.

 Peridot covered herself and quickly strutted into her room, not before shooting Lapis the finger when she wolf whistled at the blonde. "Come back baby! Those legs need another view!" Lapis’ held a soft chuckle after her crude words.

"Fuck off Lazuli!" Peridot shot back quickly. Ditching the towel and beginning to get dressed, first an old rock band t-shirt and then just some simple shorts. Walking back into the living room Peridot hopped next to Pumpkin as Lapis changed the channel till they hit a familiar cast of characters.

Camp Pining Hearts

"I still can't believe you convinced me to watch this dumb show." Lapis mocked filling a bowl with popcorn and handing it to her roommate and making sure Pumpkin got another treat instead of choking on popcorn.

"You love this dumb show as much as I do!" Peridot retorted with a smirk and a slight shake to her head, leaning back as the hour long show began. Pumpkin draped herself over whoever's lap was open due to not holding the popcorn and slowly fell back into slumber not comprehending human television. "Just really hope we get some answers in this episode. If I have to wait another damn night to find out who stole the other teams oars I will lose it!" Lapis began laughing with a few snorts mixed in adorably, getting Peridot to smile brightly and lean a little towards Lapis holding her smirk.

As the episode continued on, Peridot's phone vibrated softly showing a text message from Pearl who had been keeping up with Peridot shortly after leaving her at the big doughnut. Peridot giggled at the text and responded quickly before returning to the show. It felt like it was almost instant the way Pearl would respond.

So often it began to slightly annoy Lapis who ignored it as best she could. Finally half way into the show Peridot ignored the last text noticing Lapis look her way and returning to the screen quickly. She didn’t need words to understand what Lapis’ sigh meant towards the phone brightly going off once again.

"Sorry, made a new friend today." Peridot whispered returning to the screen. Lapis dismissed it with a quick wave of her hand and gently rubbing Peridot's knee in a reassuring manner. As the episode neared the end Peridot was barely awake resting her head on Lapis' shoulder. "Can't believe Paulette stole the oars, what an ass." Peridot whispered nuzzling deeper into the bluenette's shoulder as Pumpkin rested at the women's feet. Lapis smiled and rubbed the blonde's arm slowly helping coax her into slumber. "Sorry Lap... too tired to move." Peridot joked but soon enough it was no longer a joke once she fell asleep. Dropping her arms around Lapis' frame with small breaths to signify her slumber had fully taken over.

"Sleep away Peri." Lapis whispered watching the small blonde sleep peacefully. Lapis loved the sight of her at peace, no hectic actions nor fear of anything on her face just pure bliss filled sleep. Laying down on the couch Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot's torso studying her features and hair falling over her eyes. The bluenette mentally pushed herself and leaned forward pressing her lips to her roommates’ forehead.

Quickly a rush of adrenaline surged through her as she placed her lips on the girls’ head. As soon as it began it was over though, taking a few thoughts she stared at the blondes resting face. Something so small meant so much and could change so much.

 Squeezing Peridot tighter Lapis took a mental photo of the scene, gathering up courage for one more. With her heart beating out of her ribcage she focused on the blondes eyes, terrified of any movement. _Just one more._ Giving into desire she let her lips close the distance, kissing the blonde on the corner of her mouth this time. With a bitter smile she pulled away, letting the rush fade from her mind but not the feeling of her soft skin.

 _Soon,_ Lapis thought. _Soon I'll confess..._ It felt so nice, the ache of desire and the mixture of actual excitement at actually doing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooth moves there Lapis. Woohoo we get some action tell us what you guys think.


	3. Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl takes Peridot out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A loved face appears from the blue and Peridot can't help but to wonder who she is to Pearl. What do you guys think of the story so far? Trust me and leave comments it really helps me and Adojo in keeping the story going hard and strong for you guys!
> 
> Really hard and strong Ed?

                Pearl and Peridot had decided to spend the afternoon studying in the school library in hopes of out doing the other. Pearl would so often glance over and send a smirk at the blonde who returned with a short chuckle and a nervous grin. It was safe to say that these two were having a fun time even if they were studying. It was odd to Peridot, she still had it in her mind to aggressively beat the girl but now when she looked over it felt different.

"Running out of steam over there Peridot?" Pearl taunted earning another laugh from the short blonde. Pearl herself giggled after locking eyes with Peridot for a few seconds. "Say, would you like to go grab a bite to eat after this?" Peridot nodded continuing to finish up the last of her questions and practice papers. Pearl would breeze through her tests and hold a small smile whenever she would catch Peridot looking her way trying to see her work on her sheet.

Whenever Peridot was caught looking over at Pearl’s side she’d quickly look off to a different area in the library. Huge columns of light wooden book shelves, a few people scattered from table to table. Most people conglomerated around the few PC’s the library had to offer. Looking back though and Pearl was packing up her things, another short race for the blonde to partake in.

After leaving the building Peridot shuffled over to the passenger side of Pearl's car as the taller woman unlocked it. Peridot hummed along to the music Pearl asked her to play on the way to the restaurant, the blonde was enjoying herself. Overlooking her work and making sure she didn't have any errors or mistakes. Pearl glanced over at least twice before pulling into a parking spot and locking the car when both women left.

"I don't have much money this week i'm sorry." Peridot mumbled while she held her opened wallet. She lied, it wasn’t that she didn’t have much money it was that the only thing that lingered in her wallet was its very own lining. Standing a little closer to Pearl who gently grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand squeezing it.

"My treat Peridot, consider it our first date." Peridot nudged Pearl blushing as the peach haired woman squeezed her hand once more with a giggle. "Easy tiger, you've got plenty of muscles to knock me around." Pearl jested as they entered the building. Peridot was surprised to see it looking lavish and lovely for a small hole in the wall. "I love coming here after a long day of studying, I hope you love it too." Peridot squeezed Pearl's hand and smiled brightly at the tall woman. Taking their seats a large haired woman with sunglasses sauntered over seeming to give Pearl a quick look before pulling out her pencil and note pad.

"Good evening ladies, how may I serve you?" Peridot ordered first simply wanting spaghetti and garlic bread as Pearl requested lobster with a small amount of butter. The woman jotted down everything and nodded as she turned to bring them both water, the tall woman however kept glancing at Pearl. Peridot fidgeted with her fingers as she thought things over.

"D-Do you know her? She seemed to look at you funny." Peridot asked with her eyes looking straight towards the ground. Away from the ceiling that held small cylinder lights of different variance of colors and the one above them was a bright pink cascading across their table.

"Just an old friend." Pearl dismissed shining a smile towards her dinner date. "Don't let it ruin the date." Peridot rolled her eyes playing with the white table cloth that seemed to pick up different shades of light all around it. Painting it pink for the most part but with red along Pearl’s side and a light blue closer to Peridot. "Are you having trouble with the work in class?"

"Of course not! What would make you even consider that?" Peridot desperately asked, trying to remain superior even though doubt was plaguing her mind. While thinking of excuses Peridot couldn’t help but noticed the lovely fragrance in the air of what was likely their garlic toast. Some tables even held lit candles painting another quick color around them.

"Just wondering is all, I know how smart we both are and I would like to keep us both at the top." Peridot frowned a bit and pulled out her phone surfing the web or texting someone it seemed. "Forgive me Peridot, I did not wish to hurt your feelings." Peridot simply nodded continuing to remain on her phone only to stiffen as Pearl ran her foot slowly along hers from under the table.

"Pearl, stop." Peridot demanded with a cold voice, ignoring any other movement in the room.

"Do you not like it?" Peridot remained silent and pulled her leg back a bit as the waitress returned with their meals. Politely she placed Peridot's food down gently with a smile and hoping she enjoys her meal whilst on Pearl's end she simply placed it down and tossed the napkin containing the silverware to Pearl making her way back to the kitchen.

"What did you do to her?" Peridot whispered picking up her own silverware. Pearl took a bite of her meal and took a breath. It felt heavy, like the room was vanishing all around to just the three people that were involved.

"She's an old friend. She doesn't approve of some choices I made and thus is no longer a friend." Peridot chewed silently as Pearl lost her smile and simply ate her dinner. Nearing the end of the meal Pearl slid her hand across the table looking into Peridot's eyes with a hopeful smile. "I'm sorry for ruining the night, can you forgive me?" Peridot rather quickly held Pearl's hand.

"Its fine Pearl, I shouldn't have pried into your past." Peridot admitted, she knew it wasn’t only Pearl at fault and at the very least she should believe in her… friend. Pearl shook her head and laced their fingers together once more.

"You’re a fantastic person Peri, I am so glad you spent the day with me." Peridot smirked with red cheeks squeezing Pearl's hand tightly. The blonde was the first to exit the building as Pearl stayed inside to pay the bill. "Must you always do this in front of my friends?" Pearl spoke venting out her irritation for the waitress.

"Didn't know you made any friends." The woman from earlier spoke softly handing Pearl back her credit card. Pearl shot her a heated glare, if looks could kill she wouldn’t stop till she hit the floor.

"Just because you ignore me Garnet doesn't mean the rest of the world does." Pearl arrogantly shot out her words, not a smile just a snarl held at the back of her lips.

"Just because Rose didn't-" Pearl slammed her hands against the counter holding back the snarl from erupting from her mouth. "Nice seeing you again Pearl, goodbye." Pearl stormed out of the building taking a moment to compose herself as Peridot sat in her car looking over at her worried. Pearl caught the look and smiled wiggling her fingers as Peridot waved back and sat down facing forward. Entering the vehicle Pearl put the car in drive taking her time in returning the blonde home, she knew Peridot was uncomfortable and felt awful putting her through it. Her mind a mixture over the waitress and just trying to get over the event as well.

"She just doesn't like some of the things I used to do and assumes I still partake in those activities." Pearl whispered tightening her grip on the gear shift. "I don't want to be remembered that way but the past catches up eventually right?" Peridot slowly reached over and placed her hand over Pearl's rubbing it warmly.

"We all make mistakes, but we learn from them. You’re a nice person to me Pearl." The peach haired woman stopped at a red light before leaning over and embracing the shorter woman. Both women smiled brightly as the light turned green allowing Pearl to turn the corner and drop off her blonde friend. Pearl followed Peridot to her door not leaving until she left Peridot with something. "This is me! I'll see you tomorrow Pearl!" Peridot exclaimed.

 Reaching for the door knob the blonde gasped as a pair of warm lips met her cheek, the blonde turned to see a red faced Pearl playing with her hands. Pearl’s eyes were downcast but she held a soft smile that from a distance might not even be noticeable. It appeared genuine and Peridot had no words to contest the silent air.

"That was for being so sweet today, I enjoyed our date." Peridot blushed brightly and nodded in confirmation as the front door opened to reveal Lapis putting a leash on Pumpkin. The bluenette looked up in slight shock only to laugh.

"What are you waiting at the door for goofy? Come inside and get warm." Peridot nodded again turning to introduce Pearl to Lapis only to see her friend walk off to her car. "Peridot? Are you ok?"

"Yeah! I'm good." Peridot made her way inside kicking her shoes into the closet as normal, petting Pumpkin before going to take a quick shower before bed. Lapis watched her go with a hint of worry in her heart, she hoped her friend wasn't going through anything, she saw Peridot’s face though. The heavy blushing mess that had walked past her but she knew better than to get involved unless asked. Pumpkin dragged Lapis out of her thoughts and down the hallway as she finished locking the front door.

"Hey you crazy dog! You almost knocked the keys out of my hand!" Lapis bellowed out a loud laugh and walked her dog for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close but no cigar eh Peridot? Wonder how Lapis would react after seeing Pearl kiss Peridot's face?
> 
> Fight Fight Fight Fight (Adojo Chants)


	4. Taste It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Peridot have movie night and chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl goes over to the apartment, nothing wrong with that right?

 

 

"Can we go by the restaurant again?" Peridot piped up from behind the tree as she made her way to the blanket Pearl had laid out. "I wanted to pick up something for Lapis before we decided to have a movie night." Pearl nodded in confirmation as the blonde settled next to her and looked out into the view. Peridot hadn't cared much for lazing around until she became Pearl's friend, it was a nice change of pace from the consistent study sessions she forced herself through. "What do you feel like watching?"

"You know what? How about Spider-Man?" Peal said back with a sly smile planted along her face. Peridot looked at Pearl in major confusion simply asking:

"Which one?" Peridot nearly shouted her question with a laugh falling behind it. They both wore a smile with the sun lightly lavishing their skin for a subtle dose of heat. Clouds looked sparse in the sky with a light blue taking reign over most of the sky.

"How about all of them?" Peridot rolled her eyes with a groan only to let out a shrill shriek as Pearl brought her hands to the blonde's waist and tickled. It all went dark as Peridot couldn’t help but force her eyes shut and began curling her arms around her side trying to protect herself. Each second she let out a beautiful laugh and wore the largest smile.

"HA HA PEARL! STOP ITTTT HAHA!!" Pearl finally did as she was told only to bend forward clutching her stomach howling with laughter as Peridot tackled her to the ground. Rolling around for a few good seconds across the grass till Peridot fell beside her. Both women giggled as Pearl pulled their foreheads together smiling brightly.

"Well, as much as I enjoy you straddling my lap," Pearl confidently jested. Peridot stood up quickly pulling Pearl to her feet looking away with heat pooling towards her face at the thought of ‘straddling Pearl.’ "Shall we be on our way?"

Peridot nodded and began the trek to Pearl's car, trying her best to ignore the fact that their hands would occasionally touch for a few seconds too long. The ride was short and as Peridot went to the counter Pearl had to step outside to take a phone call giving her order to the blonde. Peridot waited for the waitress to return and played with her jacket's sleeves only to look a bit nervous as Garnet appeared to take her order once more.

"Hello there, been awhile," Garnet calmly spoke. Her words seemed as if they could drain the stress out of air with how soothing they were. The tall girl wore a small smile and had pitch black clothes that were likely the uniform to the place.

"I'd like to place an order to go please." Garnet nodded taking the blonde's order with a bright happy smile. 'How could someone so warm and kind be so mean and cruel to an old friend' Peridot asked herself.

"The name is Peridot right?" Peridot nodded holding her concerned look only to be even more confused as Garnet giggled softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Peridot, I'm Garnet." The two women shared a handshake before the waitress walked behind the door to deliver the ticket to the cooks. Peridot took her seat and smiled as Pearl returned and quickly hugged the blonde.

"How long is it going to take?” Pearl casually asked with only a few inches sparing their faces from contact. Pearl’s chin had actually dropped just to rest along the side of Peridot’s face as if waiting for a signal to part.

"She didn't say actually," Pearl simply shrugged, unlatching herself from the blonde. She began to tease Peridot about which Spider-Man series was the worst going with Andrew Garfield as Peridot chose Tobey Maguire's series. What felt like only a few minutes of debating ended up being enough time for food to be pressed in front of them. Garnet begrudgingly handed the food over as Peridot nervously waved, quickly Garnet dragged Peridot aside.

"Here's my number, a mutual friend of ours wishes to speak to you. Please text me sometime letting me know when you’re free." Peridot took the number but quickly backed away as if Garnet was plotting something. Pearl shot a glare over her shoulder before rubbing Peridot's back and motioning her towards the car.

A quick ride back to the blonde's shared apartment with Lapis and the two friends were instantly sitting on the couch with a DVD stack at the ready. Pumpkin rested at their feet constantly looking to make sure Pearl was trust worthy only deeming her so after having a piece of bread snuck to her when Peridot looked away. With the gentle haze of the movies noise and great food each of them felt a bit more than calm.

 Peridot had left Lapis’ food in the oven so that it could remain warm. Pearl and Peridot had quickly devoured there food which led to nothing between both of them. Sitting shoulder to shoulder then lead to Peridot's head on Pearl's shoulder, which lead to Pearl wrapping an arm around the blonde. By the second movie Peridot was practically being held in Pearl's lap enjoying her warmth and ignoring the long arms snaking around her waist.

"Thanks for coming over today Pearl." Peridot whispered yawning and trying to keep her eyes open as the third movie came on. Heavy eyelids and comfort never fell well together and in this instance it seemed like a different world was calling.

"I enjoy spending time with you Peridot, I really do." Pearl whispered in the blonde's ear making the back of her hair stand up, her eyes drawn back to being open ever so slightly. Peridot looked into the taller woman's eyes trying to understand when they had gotten so close to each other, Pearl held a smile and rubbed their foreheads together locking their gazes together once more. "Do you enjoy having me around...?"

Peridot gulped and simply hummed a positive response earning a soft and quiet giggle from Pearl whose eyes went half lidded as she licked her lips. Each second drew out a slight ounce of fear as Pearl loomed over her.  Like a raven was looking down at her food, Pearl’s fingers slowly circled along Peridot’s sides giving Peridot slight jitters of ticklishness.

 "Do you want to be around me more often...?" Peridot didn't responded only feeling more nervous as her heart began to race. Pearl let out a low growl wrapping her arms around Peridot and giving her a quick peck on her cheek before giggling and returning to the screen. "Relax Peri, we're only friends..." Peridot's heart rapidly thumped against her chest as Pearl looked back to her with a sort of seductive look upon her face: "...for now?"

"P-Pearl?"

"Yes?" Peridot's breath began to pick up as Pearl slowly laid the blonde down climbing on top of her and lacing their hands together. Quickly dragging their hands up until they wound up behind Peridot’s head with a firm grip pushing them into the soft cushion. Peridot's eyes widened as Pearl never looked away only getting closer and closer to her face. "What is it you want Peridot?"

"I... I don't know." Peridot shuttered out her words, letting them barely fall beneath her breath. Looking off to the blare of the television still held Pearl’s arm blocking any other view. Pearl smiled letting her mind roar with pride at conquering her prey. Peridot's breath caught in her throat as she looked back to the girl on top of her.

"Mind if I try something?" Pearl mumbled dragging her hands towards the blonde's waist. Peridot let her head slightly tilt down impishly, while she tried to show affirmation to be fully devoured by Pearl's lips upon her own. "Tell me if you’re uncomfortable." Pearl practically growled out before going back to the soft make out session and running her long fingers up Peridot's sides tracing the outside of the blonde's bra and stopping in the middle of it.

 Peridot twitched for a moment at Pearl lightly stroking the tops of her breasts and sliding her tongue into the other woman's mouth smoothly. Sucking in air as their mouths split caused Peridot to moan as Pearl moved down and gently nipped at the pale skin below her mouth. Peridot slowly lifted her chest against Pearl's hands as the peach haired woman whispered sweet nothings to her: "You are so beautiful do you know that? So sweet and beautiful I’m astounded you're single." Peridot moaned a little louder causing Pumpkin to run into Lapis' room as Pearl ran her hand up the blonde's shirt enjoying all the soft skin below her.

Peridot twitched a bit more as Pearl kissed her silently asking for permission to travel further. Peridot burned bright red closing her eyes and nodding, as Pearl began to fondle each breast one at a time keeping up with Peridot's lips and nipping at her neck as well. Peridot let out a quick high pitch moan as Pearl lightly rubbed her thumb across Peridot’s nipple.

'Sensitive, oh this is going to be delicious!' Pearl mentally cheered, still being hungry for the next few steps. Suddenly the door knob began to make noise signaling both women to release each other as Lapis entered the apartment.

"I'm ho-" Lapis looked over seeing Peridot nervously wave to her catching her breath making the bluenette worry only to feel the worry vanish and appear with anger at seeing Pearl smirking at her. Clutching her fists tightly, Lapis gave it her all to not show her inner storm of emotions. "Hi," Lapis let the words slip through her teeth, coated in poison, seeing her fellow swimming class mate sitting down with her roommate.

"Forgive me Lapis, I was just leaving." Pearl spoke softly putting on her shoes and walking to the door.

"I'll walk you to your car!" Peridot shouted taking off her socks and opting to go bare foot. Lapis glared down the peach haired woman before heading into the bathroom for a shower as if to wash off the whole ordeal. Peridot closed the door behind her and turned only to be pushed into the wall and be kissed deeply by her ‘friend.’ Peridot shot her arms out and gently tugged at Pearl's shirt deepening the kiss as Pearl quickly lifted the blonde up continuing the kiss for a few more seconds before placing her back down and mumbling:

"We don't have to be anything.... but I don't know if I can continue on living without your lips." Peridot hid her face with an embarrassed giggle, Pearl let out her own chuckle wrapping her arms around the blonde's frame. "See you tomorrow?" Peridot nodded before being pulled into another kiss as Pearl finally left.

 Returning into the apartment Peridot was greeted by Pumpkin and opted to leave a note for Lapis that her food was in the oven rather than discussing what had happened. Her mind couldn’t put it down though, constantly racing at the thought of their lips pressed together. Cloud nine was in sight and Peridot couldn’t help thinking she had found it with a small skip in each step. Putting the note on the counter Peridot returned to her room getting dressed in her pajamas before dropping on her bed and falling into slumber.

The restaurant closed allowing Garnet to clock out behind her friend, they both car pool'd and Garnet found it helpful seeing as she was the woman's anger coach.

"You were right about her name, do you want to find her yourself or wait for the call?" The woman with long white hair took a few breaths and opted for the latter. Garnet understood and held her hand tightly and understandingly. "When you’re ready Jasper, I think it’ll be good for you mentally and physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm... What will Lapis have to say about Pearl's visit? Does Lapis know something Peridot doesn't? Does Jasper have more insight as to why Pearl doesn't speak about Rose? Keep reading to find out!
> 
> Ayyooo it's our longest chapter yet I think so that's cool


	5. Preparations For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Lapis have a talk as Peridot meets and old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Code Orange and Joji for using their music to inspire me to finally write the next chapter! Dojo will write the notes this time.
> 
> OOOHHHH Hi there!@#!@ Btw a little bit of sassy Pearl here but what else would we expect ^.^

 

Pearl jotted down the notes her teacher spoke out loud to the room, helping to keep her friend Peridot focused as well by slowly running her fingers along Peridot's. Keeping a slow tender pace making her inner clock stay calm. It had been at least three days since the two had fooled around on the couch in the living room and neither of them had brought it up since, the only sign would be the constant holding hands whenever they were alone or when their hands weren't in plain sight such as now.

 Peridot clenched the held hand murmuring to her friend:

"You ever get the feeling this woman has no idea what in the heck she is talking about?" Peridot playfully chided the teacher, holding a grin as she whispered.

"Every day," Pearly briefly rolled her eyes along with the thought. Both women shared a laugh returning to their notes with smiles as Pearl continued moving her fingers. As class ended Pearl and Peridot gave each other quick hug which left Peridot burning red as Pearl snuck in a hidden kiss to the blonde's ear with a grin. "Text me after school." Pearl called out as she made her way to swim class with an extra kick in her step.

 She has been feeling high on her horse even with Lapis occasionally shooting glares her way ever since she was almost caught with her tongue down her friend's throat. Lapis was never set with Pearl during practice and it made it even more satisfying to see the bluenette try her hardest to hide her annoyance with the peach haired girl. Only this day, before Pearl was done changing in the locker room after practice she was greeted by a calm Lapis.

"What's your relationship with Peridot?" Lapis asked a step forward, crushing more distance between them. Pearl held Lapis' gaze, unwavering under the pressure emitted off the bluenette. Pearl simply smiled kindly with her response:

"We're only friends Lapis, do you not appreciate visitors to your home?" Lapis grit her teeth keeping her now angry glare at fixated on Pearl's smug face. Pearl finally pulled her shirt over her bra before leaning to the side at Lapis' snarl. With that Lapis’ façade had burned down and left a boiling pot that had reached its peak.

"If you're doing something to her I'll find out, don't you even THINK of hurting her!" Pearl chuckled as she shot her forehead against Lapis'.

"I’m sorry Lapis, it’s not my fault one of us has the courage to actually go for her.” Pearl arrogantly spoke with a small shrug and Lapis looked horrified for a few seconds. Lapis gave her head a brief shake to rid herself of the demons longing her mind at bay before moving in. She slammed Pearl into her own locker by the shoulders. "Was it not supposed to be obvious? We all can tell little Lappy."

"FUCK YOU," Lapis spat back with her hands tensely holding onto Pearl.

"Seems I've struck a nerve. Tell you what, how about I put in a good word for you? She does listen to me..." Pearl leaned closer "...Especially when she's under me." Lapis reared back ready to coat Pearl's left eye with a dark shade of black until a gasp was heard behind them. Centillia also known as Centi was shaking terrified at the interaction between the two on the verge of tears as her idol and captain of the swim team Lapis Lazuli was on the verge of actually striking someone.

"C-Captain Lazuli? Your not... y-you know?" Lapis let go of Pearl and ran to comfort one of her youngest team mates hugging her tightly whispering calm reassurances to her reminding her that emotions tend to get in the way. Pearl snickered finally pulling on her coat and back pack.

"Thanks for the pep talk Captain but I can't join the team, got a girl who needs me to stick around and trust me." Pearl grinned evilly at her class mate. "I plan to stick around for quite some time." If emotions could be seen, Lapis' fury would have coated the entire room in a quick flowing lava. Pearl stroked her heart taking a deep breath and storing the past situation in her mind where she could replay it over and over and over and over again until she was able to top it.

 

 

Meanwhile Peridot had finally decided to take Garnet up on her offer to speak to their so called mutual friend. Swinging her legs on the high bench Peridot sat up straight when she saw Garnet coming with a woman hiding her head underneath a really large hoodie. It was a large park with a play structure along the other side and a dirt path all the way around it. Sunlight heavily coating the sky as the sun was stealing the space of the center of the sky.

"Good morning Peridot!" Garnet greeted once more shaking the blonde's hand gently. "I'm sorry we've met on such terrible circumstances but I hope you will allow me to try and make a new first impression."

"Can you explain why you needed to see me so badly and who this person is?" Peridot questioned yet quickly feeling bad as the hooded woman shook nervously at being mentioned. The stranger was tall as garnet possibly even taller and a frame that was as broad as a door way. Garnet reached back and held her hand tightly.

"All in due time. I'm an old acquaintance of Pearl's as you may already know, we do not see everything eye to eye and ever since her moment with Rose she hasn't been the same. I trust she has yet to mention Rose correct?” Garnet gave a few moments and as silence filled the air she continued. “She might need to trust you more until she spills the truth about it."

Peridot listened slightly nervous by the taller woman's stoic look only to be even more freaked out when Garnet simply grinned and let her tongue hang out for a second. "Forgive me, you just look so tense I thought a funny face would help,” Garnet gave a small genuine smile as she spoke it coated all the in between moments and made everything slightly easier. “Anyway, on to your friend." All three women stood up as Garnet hugged the hooded woman tightly before stepping aside. Peridot's eyes widened as the hood dropped, a woman with long flowing white hair and scars along her face looked at her timid, nervous, and worried.

"...Jasper?" Peridot whispered out in awe still looking at the woman standing in front of her. It was like time stopped, everything around didn’t matter just the girl ahead that stood motionless.

"H-H-Hey P-Peri." The stutter was still there. Peridot quickly jumped up hugging the giant woman in front of her stroking her back slowly. Why did she remember that? Who knows? All she knew was an old friend was back and she didn't want her to leave her ever again.

"Jasper!" Peridot croaked out as the tears began to form in her eyes. "Where did you go?" Jasper gently lifted the shorter woman to her chest, squeezing her as tightly as she could without choking her. "I thought you left and hated me..." Peridot coughed up her words, it was hard to speak like it was gravel running through her throat.

"No, n-n-never." Jasper whispered nuzzling into the spiky blonde hair below her chin. "I c-c-could ne... never hate you Peri." Peridot looked into Jasper's eyes continuing to stroke her back and slowly smiled.

"No more nervous Jasp ok? I'm here, you can relax." Jasper took a few deep breaths before setting Peridot back down and waving as Garnet had decided to take a stroll around the park. "Where have you been? Not a single word from you and out of the blue... I missed you." Jasper giggles for a moment joined by Peridot who leans against the giant woman.

"After my dad passed… My mother had decided to move us a whole state over. No time to say goodbye or hand out new phone numbers." Jasper looked at her feet tearing up only to be returned to a warm smile plastered on the face of her short friend. "But years later, all grown up and here I am!" Jasper partially lifted her arms looking down at them, as if to reiterate the size difference since she was younger.

"Here you are." Peridot repeated hugging her friend tightly. "I'm so glad you've returned Jasp, I'd like you to meet my roommate, and maybe we can have sleep overs again! OH! We can eat at the restaurant Garnet-" Her words flowed freely, wickedly sweet like they were laced with honey. Bouncing off the tips of her toes quickly right beside Jasper.

"I'm one of the chefs there Peri." Peridot's eyes shined brightly causing the white haired woman to blush just as bright with a smile. "Next time you visit shoot me a text, I'll make your dinner extra special." Peridot stood up and cheered loudly making Jasper look around embarrassed and slightly thankful the park was empty.

"Oh man! I'll bring my roommate next time we-" Peridot's eyes widened at her current thought. "What time do you go in today?" Her smile began spreading as the news hit her ears.

"Not for another three hours, why?" Peridot pulled the giant woman towards Garnet who was returning to the duo.

“Miss Garnet! Can you and Jasper come along with me to my home? I would like to introduce to you both my roommate!" Garnet's face slightly fell before she held up a hand.

"I'm sorry Peridot but, your roommate also happens to be an acquaintance of Jasper's." Peridot looked up to see Jasper look away more nervous than before. "If Jasper isn't ready to face this problem then i'm afraid-"

"I'm ready." Jasper softly commented. "As long as I have you both beside me, I think I’m ready to face her." Garnet slowly took off her sunglasses and stared deep into Jasper's eyes, looking for any sort of hindrance or form of lie in her soul. Upon finding none the poofy haired woman put her sunglasses back on and nodded as she took Peridot's other hand in her own following the blonde home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty proud of this chapter, what say you Dojo?
> 
> Great work, tell us what you all think. Cat fights between two of my favorite characters what more can I ask for xD Hope you all enjoyed.


	6. Bury This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna see what I can come up with after being gone for what, a whole month? Probably longer, forgive us...

 

Peridot walked up to her door hearing Lapis laugh with Pumpkin barking happily at her. The blonde was nervous and caught herself taking a few breaths before motioning for both women to wait a second for her to ask Lapis if visitors were fine. Walking in Lapis smiled brightly waving to her roommate before returning her gaze back to the tuna casserole she was preparing. Running along the air was a pleasant mixture of cheese and tuna cooking nicely.

"Hey Laz? Is it fine if two friends come over for a bit?" Lapis groaned sarcastically as if it was the end of the world but none the less complied to Peridot's request as she pulled out two more plates and forks as well. Peridot quickly motioned for both women to come in as Pumpkin recognized Jasper's scent and wagged her tail happily jumping up and whining until Jasper let the pet lick her face a few times.

            "Hush baby," Lapis started slowly turning around to welcome the guests, "sorry she-" Lapis' eyes widened as a plate fell from her hand and luckily onto the counter where it simply chipped an edge off. Jasper held a scared yet slightly confident gaze as Lapis looked like a deer in headlights, Jasper let out a nervous and timid breath causing Lapis to catch a breath of her own and taking two uneasy steps forward. Garnet whispered something to Jasper and pulled Peridot to the couch staying silent but keeping her glance on both women. "Jasper?"

"H-H-Hey Lap. Di.. Did ya m-miss me?" Jasper painfully murmured out her words. Lapis just like Peridot instantly went for the stroking her back, holding the Amazonian's gaze and not letting go. Jasper froze for a moment but melted into the touch shutting her eyes and easing her breath from the jagged small breathing pace to a calm and steady one.

"Do..." Lapis looked away for a moment and took a step back. "Do you hate me?” Lapis questioned the words dumbfounded, letting her arms splay out beside herself as if pressing on the air. For a brief moment the silence could engulf everyone’s thoughts as tension made the room feel as if it was weighed down with lead. Jasper shook her head and slowly extended her hand asking for Lapis'. “I’m so sorry…” Lapis murmured slowly shaking her head as if she was watching a ghost.

"We both fucked up..." Jasper kindly spoke and once more Lapis took another step back.

            “We both fucked up? Jasper I was the one that fucked up!” Lapis threw her hands forward and no matter where they landed on Jasper she knew she could find a scar. White lines that were in plentiful in supply across the timid giant.

            “Lapis it’s okay...-

            “No Jasper you should hit me, hurt me please just I fucking deserve something.” Lapis closed her palms with her own finger nails digging in. Tears were building up as her chest shook with each breath. Gazing over the room and it didn’t look like just the woman ahead of her anymore.

            Lapis saw fear swirling around in Peridot’s eyes as she watched the two of them talk and even Garnet looked a bit pushed back. Once again falling back to Jasper and the girls’ face held resignation or maybe defeat.

            “Lapis people change and I still remember what we started as… It was ro-rough when we got together and things changed and it was tough to feel I needed you but that’s not us anymore.” Lapis casted her vision in small circles as if trying to clear out the vision ahead of her. Grinding her thoughts together, Lapis looked down and gave in.

            “Foods in the kitchen… I guess let’s eat or something.” Splitting away and it felt like the room had two sides to it, Lapis and everyone else.

Lapis started dishing out plates with a fork sloppily jabbed into each one. Peridot helped find everyone a fitting spot leaving just two chairs out for Lapis and herself.

"So… Are you and Garnet good friends?” Peridot attempted to salvage the atmosphere while Jasper gave a weak smile back.

            "Yeah, she's been helping me." The words never reached Lapis, she was in a trance, thinking of all the harm she had caused the giant woman. The way it seemed like her scars worked like water, rivers spilling into lakes, spilling into ponds that all eventually lead back to her heart.

"I was so bad to you." Lapis whispered letting some tears fall from her cheeks. Her words came more like a chant as if reminding herself more than anyone else. Garnet held Peridot's hand as the shorter woman gasped and tried to get up to comfort her roommate.

"Lapis... Please…” Jasper softly spoke out, all attempts at conversation left the elephant in the room of the softly murmuring Lapis. After they had eaten Garnet had decided enough was enough and took Jasper home.

            Pumpkin had planted herself right on Lapis lap while Peridot had settled with her arms around Lapis shoulder. She didn’t know what to think of it all, she just wanted to give her friend some attention. Minutes passed by and finally Lapis started moving by herself.

            “I think I’m going to get some sleep.”

            “Alright Lapis, I’ll see you tomorrow and we can rent a scary movie and eat some ice cream.” With those words Peridot’s phone began vibrating and Lapis mind sunk even further into its self-produced grave.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Do you think Lapis will try to find out how to get back at Pearl for the comments she made?


	7. The Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl invites Peridot out for a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long until I actually finish a damn story right? Thank you guys for continuing to read this fic, I'm sure Dojo is going to be excited to help edit this chapter haha!! -Ed

 

          Peridot took a deep breath as she continued down the road to the corner store, after that whole happening she needed some sugar and caffeine in the shape of soda. Simply to try and jumpstart her body into a better mood. Pearl was already on her way meaning by the time she paid for her items her friend was already in the parking lot. Peridot gave a small smirk before climbing into the passenger seat of the car, taking in the comfort of the seats and the soft rock music being played on the radio. Pearl began up a hill and slowly rubbed Peridot's knee holding a face of concern.

          "Something the matter?" Peridot shook her head at first running her pointer finger along Pearl's knuckles. "You can be honest with me Peri, I'm here for you." Pearl held a soft voice that hummed each word.

           "Something happened with Lapis and an old friend of mine... she just needs some space and I don't wish to bother her." Pearl squeezed Peridot's knee gently before making a left turn and going through some bushes onto the edge of a cliff. It was overlooking a large body of water too big to be a pond but not big enough to be a lake. A nice glaze of light from the moon held a sheen across the entire body.

          "I'm sure you could never bother her, she's one of your closest friends after all, right?" Peridot gulped the last of her soda as she nodded. Pearl’s voice held a tinge of curiosity.  "I'm willing to bet she'd love your comfort and company. After our little get together you should say something I think." Peridot smiled brightly and rested her head against Pearl's shoulder. Letting her hands find their way onto Pearl’s body she gave a few pats to raise the strawberry blondes’ attention:

       "...whose Rose? Did she hurt you?" Pearl was able to contain her outward explosion but couldn't control her rapid heartbeat. Her mind was practically circulating lava.

 _GARNET. YOU BITCH._ she thought to herself gripping the seat tightly. "She's... not someone I like to talk about." Pearl whispered catching her emotions and putting them away.  Peridot huffed and laced her fingers together with Pearl's.

       "Come on, I opened up! You can trust me too Pearl!" The taller woman looked Peridot over for a moment before motioning for them to head to the back seat where they could hold one another and speak in a more comfortable manner. The windows rolled down and the cool evening air blowing in was all the two needed.

      "She was my life if I’m being completely truthful. I didn't see a future where we weren't together… forever." Pearl whispered as she pulled Peridot on top of her body looking at the roof of the car. "We used to spend every single day together be it chores, errands, or just an outing. One day though, she decided to stop coming around every single day and would stop responding to all of my texts for hours." Peridot nuzzled into Pearl's neck squeezing one of her hands. "I began to grow worried of maybe having offended her or causing her to become angry with me. It was worse..." Pearl let out a shaky breath and reached up to run her fingers through Peridot's hair.

      "She fell in love with someone else.” The crickets outside were no longer audible, it was as if the atmosphere had clogged everything. An eerie silence was left for a few seconds between them. “She couldn't even tell me about this person or even let me down easy, no she simply held onto both of us until one either gave up or made her fall head over heels for the other. As you can tell I lost."

          Pearl’s voice betrayed herself, it held an edge and Peridot stopped her movement.

          "Why would that cause a rift between you and Garnet?" Peridot whispered leaning into Pearl's soft touches. Pearl breathed in and out of her nose for a moment. Her soft presses began pushing a little bit harder.

         "Garnet saw nothing wrong with how Rose treated me. Saw nothing wrong with her keeping me around as a ‘backup’ plan." Peridot couldn't believe such a thing! Not to mention this was the same person who was helping Jasper with her issues! "You figured she would be the kind hearted helpful kind right? She gives off that outlook but her morals aren't the kindest." Peridot's heart fell quite a drop and her arms wrapped tightly around Pearl who felt victorious at her small white lie incorporated into the story. "No one is like you Peridot, you never hurt me or lied to me." Pearl grinned evilly for a moment before planting a gently kiss along Peridot's forehead and cheek.

         "I'd never hurt you Pearl." Peridot looked into Pearl's half lidded eyes with conviction and lifted her hands to wrap behind the taller woman's neck. Pearl smiled softly and pulled Peridot up closer for a soft make out session as the two roamed one another's bodies with their hands and mouths.

          "You're so wonderful Peridot." Pearl whispered between kisses and her hands traveling into the blonde's pants to stroke her bottom. "You're so wonderful and well..." Peridot opened her eyes and looked into Pearl's as the moon made her look so lovely,

                                                                                           "...will you be mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many changes on my part. I think Ed did a pretty solid job, hope y'all enjoy -Dojo


	8. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot returns to her room to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite sometime since we've last updated. I hope it hasn't fallen stale for you guys yet. Adojoa will change whatever he finds wrong or unfit to be in the chapter.

 

        Peridot shivered slightly as she opened her eyes to take in the view of Pearl's bare chest in front of her. Peridot's own chest was bigger but she couldn't deny the fact she wanted to give Pearl a lot more attention up top seeing as Pearl was a 'thighs' woman herself. Pulling her shirt down, the blonde fixed her bra and gently poked Pearl awake.

"Mmmm... ready for another round?" Peridot rolled her eyes but kissed the peach haired woman anyway helping her fix her clothes before jumping back into the front of the car together. Pearl took Peridot home slowly, breathing in the air and enjoying the company the shorter woman gave her. It was silent the entire ride but Peridot's hand moved over and stroked Pearl's thighs lovingly. "Did you have fun tonight?" Peridot nodded and gave the older woman's thighs a squeeze. "I'm glad..." Pulling up to the apartment Pearl put the car in park and turned to share a smile with Peridot. "You still haven't answer me have you?"

"Can... Can it wait?" Pearl nodded softly but leaned in to receive her kiss regardless. "Thank you for tonight Pearl."

"No, thank YOU" the older woman purred out causing a blush to explode on Peridot's face. The blonde quickly went into her room and set her phone to charge before going to take a shower. They hadn't fully gone all the way but Pearl was ready it seemed to Peridot.

'Your first time is supposed to be special.' Peridot thought while she stepped into the shower, feeling the cool water fall along her body. Grabbing the shampoo she began to lather her hair and run her fingers through it. 'Do I really want to give my first time to her? Is that the only reason she wants to be around me?' Leaning back a bit she reached for her bath towel and the bar of soap. 'I don't want my first time to be with someone who doesn't like me for who I am.' Peridot kept her eyes shut as she ran the towel along her body and face making sure to clean her entire body from head to toe.

Peridot began to rinse off her body and hair and removed Pearl from her thoughts for a moment. Drying herself off took some time but she never fully dried her hair in the first place. Sliding on her under garments and a big shirt the blonde walked to the kitchen for a quick glass of OJ only to almost run face first into Lapis!

"M-My bad Lapis!" The bluenette lifted her hand and shook it off with a smile.

"Did you have a good time? It's really late." Peridot returned the smile with a nod, moving past her roommate she poured her beverage and turned back to continue the talk. "You're getting real close with Pearl it would huh?" There was a subtle air in the way Lapis questioned that, like the cold of night had entered her words.

"We've just been hitting it off is all." Peridot hid her wince and cleared her throat gently. "She's not gonna be able to replace my best friend after all." Lapis looked to the side with a hint of a blush along her cheeks. The two stood in silence for a moment before Peridot had taken a few steps toward her room. Lapis hugged her tightly, "Lapis? You ok?"

"Yeah, I’m good." Peridot returned the hug but remained unsure of the response. Lapis had a pretty bad day and she looked as if she needed rest. Crow’s feet were one thing but the black bags under her eyes were deeper than usual.

"Do you want me to keep you company until you fall asleep?" Peridot asked unsurely. Lapis let go and shook her head returning to her own room. Peridot felt awful, here Lapis was having a horrible day and yet Peridot was off 'messing around' with Pearl instead of comforting her best friend! Peridot stood up straight as she downed the entire glass of OJ and marched into her roommate's bedroom then proceeding to tackle her onto her bed.

"PERI?!" Lapis yelled out that was quickly followed by a short giggle. The blonde shushed her friend and nuzzled into her neck whilst patting her back and shoulders.

"I just need to make sure you're going to feel better ok?" Lapis rolled her eyes as she patted her friend. They were both wielding smiles with small glances at each other.

"So annoying for a munchkin,” Lapis crowed out.

"Ok and back to my room." Peridot toyed with her words as if filled with a clearly fake anger.

"I'm just kidding!" Lapis clutched the girl to her chest and smiled down at her. Peridot held a smile that just moved Lapis, so sweet and caring it drove the bluenette wild. "Thank you, I really appreciate this." Peridot giggled as she rested her head against the bluentte's chest. It may have been a terrible day but Lapis was more than likely going to have one of the best sleeps of her life.

Come morning time Lapis felt refreshed and relaxed, catching her roommate still asleep she took a deep breath and leaned in to once more steal a kiss she knew was going to hers someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure ending, sweet ending. Hope y'all enjoy


End file.
